


Calling the Pack

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sort of secretly married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Tenzo has to summon the ninken on a mission and Team 7 has questions. Takes place after “Part of the Pack”.





	Calling the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Author has not finished Shippūden.

     Thick mist obscured his view. Tenzo growled under his breath. He could sense the enemies position, but the rest of Team 7 was operating blind. They couldn’t neutralize the enemy nin if they couldn’t see them, and it left his team vulnerable. Unacceptable. He had to end this battle before it got out of hand. He closed his eyes, pinpointing the enemies’ chakra. They were too spread out for him to take them all out at once, even with his wood style. Naruto yelped and Tenzo knew he was out of time.He bit his thumb, drawing blood and wove. The hand signs to summon the pack.  
     “Yo, what’s up, boss?” Pakkun asked.   
     “Five enemies, they need to go down now,” Tenzo instructed. “We’re working with Team 7.”   
     “On it,” Pakkun said, and the hounds leapt out from Tenzo’s position. As the hounds took down the enemies, Tenzo secured them with his wood style jutsu. The mist cleared and Team 7 looked around in confusion.   
     “What just happened?” Sakura asked. The ninken pranced around Tenzo’s knees, and he knelt down, petting them and telling them what a good job they did.   
     “Pakkun, can you deliver these ninja to the Leaf’s intelligence division?”   
     “Sure thing, boss,”” Pakkun said.   
     “Take them straight to Inochi, he knows how to undo my binding jutsu,” Tenzo said. Pakkun nodded, and the pack took off with the captured ninjas.   
     “Is everyone all right?” Tenzo asked, turning back to Team 7.   
     “That’s Kakashi-sensi’s summoning,” Naruto said, frowning.   
     “Um, yeah,” Tenzo said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Maybe if he didn’t say anything else the team would let it go. But he doubted it. Naruto narrowed his eyes.   
     “Why haven’t we ever seen this jutsu before?”  
“Well, we haven’t been working together that long, and there hasn’t been a reason to use it before now…” Tenzo said. Sakura planted her hands on her hips.  
     “How do we know you’re not really Kakashi-sensi, trying to sneak out of the hospital?” She asked. Tenzo had to admit she had a point. In her position he would consider the same thing.   
    “He’s still pulling the escape trick, eh?” Tenzo said.  
     “Constantly,” Sakura said, still staring at him with suspicion.   
     “Do you really think Kakashi would put you in danger by going on a mission he wasn’t in any condition to handle?” Tenzo asked.   
     “Well, no,” Sakura said, biting her lip. “But that still doesn't explain why you can summon the ninken. I thought that was a Hatake family jutsu.” Tenzo winced. It was a Hatake family jutsu. Sai cocked his head to the side.   
     “I suppose congratulations are in order?” He asked.   
     “What the hell are you talking about?” Sakura growled.  
     “My reading says that it is customary to congratulate someone who has gotten married. Though perhaps it wasn’t recent?” Sai said, looking at Tenzo for confirmation. Sakura smacked him on the back of the head.   
     “Don’t be ridiculous! What kind of books are you reading? If Kakashi-sensi was married, we’d know about it!” Sai stepped away from her, hiding behind Naruto as he rubbed his head where Sakura hit him.   
     “Why don’t you just ask Captain Yamato instead of taking it out on me?” Sai asked, making sure to stay out of Sakura’s range. Sakura lunged at Sai, who dove out of her way.   
     “C’mon guys,” Tenzo pleaded. Naruto avoided the scuffle his attention fixed on Tenzo. Tenzo had the feeling that this was not going to end well for him.   
     “Well, Captain Yamato?” Naruto asked.   
      “Well what?” Tenzo asked still hoping to avoid the question.   
     “Are you and Kakashi-sensi married?” For a brief moment, Tenzo considered lying to Naruto. Sakura had stopped chasing Sai to listen to his answer. Sorry, Kakashi, Tenzo thought.   
     “Yes, we are,” he said. He flinched at the sheer volume of Naruto’s shriek. Sakura’s mouth hung open,   
     “Congratulations,” Sai said with his not quite right smile.   
     “How long?” Naruto asked.  
     “Hmm, I was 18, I think, so, 8 years?” Tenzo said.   
     “That’s practically forever!” Naruto said. Tenzo was starting to worry about Sakura. She still hadn’t moved and he wasn’t entirely sure she was breathing.   
     “But listen, guys, please keep this quiet, Kakashi doesn’t like to advertise.”  
     “Does that mean you’ve seen Kakashi-sensei’s face?” Sakura asked.

     “I can’t believe you and Captain Yamato are married!” Naruto yelled.   
     “Naruto! What did I tell you? Keep your voice down,” Tenzo growled. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at Tenzo.   
      “I didn’t expect you to be waiting for us at the gate,” Tenzo muttered. The three younger ninjas were watching them intently.  
     “What happened?” Kakashi asked.   
     “We got into a situation where I had to use the ninken,” Tenzo explained. “And that, uh, raised some questions among the team.”  
     “And you told them?”  
     “I couldn’t lie to them,” Tenzo said miserably. Kakashi turned his attention to Team 7.  
     “Now, I’m sure Tenz, uh, Captain Yamato mentioned this, but we would really prefer to keep this quiet, all right?” The younger ninja nodded seriously. Kakashi linked his arm through Tenzo’s.                          “Let’s go dear,” he said, glancing over his shoulder to see the reactions from the team.   
     “That was uncalled for,” Tenzo said. But he didn’t pull away from Kakashi. Behind them, Sai leaned in and whispered something to Sakura and Naruto. Their combined shriek could shatter glass, and they started chasing their teammate through the village.   
     “Well they are!” Sai yelled over his shoulder. 


End file.
